triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jian'jei Tián
An inventor from the ryukai homeland, Jian'jei Tián broke away from the persecution of his partially human roots and rose through the ranks of ryukai inventors. After spending years honing his craft, Jian was granted the honour of acompanying his long-time friend Lianshi to Triton. When their ship crashed he was tossed into Triton. So began his journey to reuinite with Lianshi. Biography Appearance Personality Taunted for his lack of control over his natural powers, Jian sought to compensate through mechanical means, developing his skills as a builder and inventor as he grew older. In fact his greatest offering is the ability to compromise and improvise. Much of the equipment he carries on him he invented or improved himself, even his pistol featuring a few prototype improvements of his own. His creativity knowing no bounds his wit is a weapon in its own, sharpened to a point just as Sable’s tongue is. He is not a quiet sort unless he is deep in thought, perfectly willing to socialise having long broken out of the shell that his heritage and the ryukain children forced upon him. In fact he can be quite a jokester when around people he is comfortable with. Abilities Jian’jei has always been an odd one in ryukai society, always somewhat separated from the rest. Most of his people possess the ability to control an element, spare their nation’s leader, and while Jian is no exception to this his discipline with it is almost non-existent. It is to such an extent that for the most part he has given up trying to learn altogether, preferring to work to his other talents. He can only make the faintest of sparks on command; when he does try to use his powers in force they lash out in all directions. For the most part, however, he is unable to utilise any of the natural fire ryukai abilities simply because he does not want to. In a sense, however, this refusal to conform to his ryukan heritage has been his most defining feature and as led him to develop his other talents. Equipment Some of Jian’s equipment looks utterly bizarre in Triton, out of place among the medieval castles and sharpened blades. Most of it does, in fact. While he is littered with experimental tech that the brightest minds in Trepol Pact could only dream of, his pride and current masterpiece is his pepperbox pistol. Resting in a holster fastened to his belt, the pepperbox is an advanced design even by ryukan standards, capable of firing several shots in quick succession. Other than that, Jian possesses several contraptions to help him, and his knowledge of advanced technology is vast. Jian proves himself to be suited for any situation, and capable of almost anything given enough time to prepare. Relationships Lianshi: Lifelong friend and ally, Lianshi and Jian have always been extremely close. Their deviance from the ryukan clan ideal gave them common ground, and they quickly bonded because of it. Jian can think of few people who he can trust as well as Lianshi, and has proven he would happily cross the entirety of Triton to help her if she needed it. Trivia Gallery